The present invention relates generally to storage networks and devices, and more particularly to Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) Devices.
Fibre Channel (FC) is a high speed network protocol primarily used for storage networking (i.e. coupling servers and storage devices). FC is standardized by an InterNational Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS) and has become a standard connection type for storage area networks (SAN). Despite common connotations of its name, FC signaling can run on both twisted pair copper wire and fiber-optic cables. The FC Protocol (FCP) refers to an upper layer interface protocol of SCSI type commands that supports scalable interconnect systems.
Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a standard protocol developed by INCITS T11 that maps FC natively over Ethernet.